Damian Bristow
|birth=March 14, 2526 |species= |gender=Male |height=194cm |weapons=* * * |equipment=* *Bowie knife |hair=Brown/red |eyes=Green |cyber= |era=* *Post-war era |types= |rank= |servicenumber=83765-72694-DB |notable= |affiliation= }} . Those damn bastards get up again after you shoot them.}} Corporal Damian Christopher Bristow is an of the and a member of Task Force Bravo. Before his transfer to the task force, he was part of Delta Squad of the Second Platoon of the . Biography Damian Bristow was born on the 14th of March , on to Francis and Clarence Bristow. His parents sympathised with the , which greatly influenced his youth. Bristow had never shared their visions on the , and as a child he even wanted to become an in the . In , when he was 9 years old, the invaded and the planet. Bristow's father had joined the planetary defense forces, and was tasked with evacuating the inhabitants of the colony. Though Bristow and the rest of his family, which consisted of his mother and his older brother, made it off the planet, his father was killed in action. The family moved to , a city built by the refugees of . Bristow's brother started to work in the mines, to gain income for the family. When Bristow was 13, his mother comitted suicide in a depression. Three years later, he decided to leave the Rubble and enlist in the . Bristow started his new life on . In , he enlisted. After a couple of years, he was transferred to Delta Squad, of the Second Platoon of the . In this unit, he met his best friend, Martin Holt. Over the years, Bristow participated in multiple major battles, such as the , the , the and the . Battle of Installation 00 During the battle, Delta Squad was deployed to assist and Task Force Bravo in attacking the . However, their was unable to drop them off close by due to , and was forced to drop them off elsewhere. While on their way to the Chief, the squad was ambushed by , which had landed near them in a fragment of the infested Covenant capital . The Flood quickly infected most of the squad, and the soldiers that did not get infected were killed by their infected comrades. During this fight, Bristow was forced to kill his best friend Holt, who was among the first to get infected. Bristow, being the only surviving member of Delta Squad, managed to reach the Chief and Task Force Bravo. Once he had arrived, it was revealed that a member of Delta Squad was supposed to be transferred to the task force. As Bristow was the only member left, he was transferred. The fact that he was the only one to survive had also proven that he was the best soldier in Delta Squad. Mission to Himmelen V After attending the , Bravo was sent on an unofficial mission to capture an Insurrectionist leader, Jensen, on the colony of Himmelen V. Almost immediately after they had dropped, they encountered a group of Insurrectionists driving two . The task force killed them after a short skirmish and proceeded to use the two Warthogs to get to the Insurrectionist base. Once there, the first plan of attack was to sneak in using the uniforms of the dead Insurrectionists, but this was impossible because Bristow had been too brutal, leaving blood and gore stains on the uniforms. Instead, they decided to just go around back. However, once they arrived at the place where Jensen was supposed to be, it became apparent that he was aware of their presence and tried to escape. Using the two Warthogs, they chased him down. Jensen and a small group of Insurrectionists made it onto a space ship, but not before Jameson Locke had shot off his leg with a sniper rifle. However, Bravo managed to take the ship down, and they captured both Jensen and another Insurrectionist, the latter of which had been hiding in a room. Mission to Ascoria and Raid on Oban Shortly after the mission to Himmelen V, Task Forces Bravo, Charlie, India and Golf were sent to Ascoria to investigate Covenant Remnant activity in the jungles. Almost immediately after drop, Bravo lost contact with Charlie and Golf. Heading towards their last known location, Bravo left the treeline and joined up with India, but was ambushed by , and Bristow got shot in the gut, forcing him to stay behind with Peter Driscol, Joseph Stuart, Jack Brace and a Pseudoscorpion, while the rest of Bravo and India left to destroy a . After the rest left, the group was attacked by a group of Kig-Yar. During this encounter, Stuart died when a couple of Needles supercombined. Taking his body with them, they started moving again. Meanwhile, Bravo and India had been captured by the faction Legion of Malurok and Insurrectionist forces under the command of Jensen, who then revealed that the man Bravo had captured on Himmelen V was a decoy, before ordering the Insurrectionists to take Bravo and India away in a Warthog APC convoy. Coincidentally, Bristow and his group stumbled upon this convoy and, unknowing of Bravo and India's presence, opened fire with the Pseudoscorpion. The convoy scattered, and the Remnant forces turned on the Insurrectionists, resulting in a threeway firefight. During this firefight, Bristow was hit by a Needle, which punctured the that kept his previous wound sealed up. When it exploded, it tore the wound open even further than before, spilling out his intestines. Meanwhile, Jensen escaped. In the aftermath, Bristow found a set of NA7 flamethrower gear, which had been wielded by an Insurrectionist. After Jensen's escape, the Task Forces were evacuated by Pelican. However, they were given very little time to rest; they were immediately deployed on , where they were to secure an base. Shortly after deploying, Bravo encountered an ODST survivor, Natasha Jinnah, whose squad had been wiped out by the Legion of Malurok forces present. Due to his injuries, Bristow was unable to join Bravo immediately, and was sent later on instead, together with Brace. When they did arrive, it was just in time; Bristow's new flamethrower cut down the overwhelming forces very quickly. While a small group, consisting of Garth Chyenka, Matthew Davis and Jinnah headed inside the base to retrieve a data chip, the rest of Bravo defended the front gate from invading Remnant forces. Shortly after they returned, Hartley got tackled by a , but the Sangheili was killed by a newcomer, Benedict Hamilton. With their objective secure, Bravo left with a Pelican, but they were intercepted by a . Although the Vampire was defeated, Hamilton was killed, and Antonio D'Angelo was injured, having a needle stuck in his chest. The Pelican had a rough landing in the ''Sword of Giants''' hangar, and the crash sent the needle flying through the loading bay, which punctured Arthur Dent's skull, instantly killing him. Assault on Algolis A month after the Raid on Oban, Task Forces Bravo, Charlie, Golf, India and Quebec were deployed to quell a rebellion on the planet . Instead of being inserted by , they were to be inserted using . However, the Darters were shot down by anti-aircraft emplacements, sending the vehicles crashing into a canal. Eventually, the Task Forces made their way to the in which the leader of the rebels was hiding out. Kaflinski and Bristow boarded it and killed the crew, and took the rebel leader captive. However, as they came out on top of the vehicle, Bristow publicly executed her in front of a shocked civilian audience. This action jeopardised the entire mission; the civilians turned on the Task Force, resulting in the death of Adam Weaver. In return, Evos 'Yyarvok opened fire on the crowd, resulting in a massacre. Personality and traits During combat, Bristow is extremely agressive, and he often is the first to shoot. When enemies surrender, he prefers killing them anyway to taking them prisoner. On occasion, he shows slight psychopathic tendencies. Outside of combat, while he is fairly intelligent, he is impulsive and quick to make conclusions. He is also very loyal to his friends and his unit, and he would be willing to defend them with his life. His old commanding officer in Delta Squad once described him as "a very loyal, and very agressive, dog". As his career in Task Force Bravo progressed, various gruesome acts, including unnecessary manslaughter, decapitations and even torture, have earned Bristow a reputation of a rabid animal. Especially the massacre on Algolis, which he caused, has earned him infamy. Even so, he continues to be a valuable asset to the Task Force. Trivia * Bristow is the tallest human in Task Force Bravo, standing 6 cm taller than Brian Hartley and Nicholas Marshall. * Bristow has an unhealthy habit of trying to kill his first target of a combat encounter by shooting them in the neck on point-blank range with his , practically beheading them. Category:Task Force Bravo Members Category:ODSTs